


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [123]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo... nests.





	

Hux didn’t much care for creature comforts before he met Kylo Ren. His idea of a treat for himself was the wet shower as well as the sonic in his room, and the occasional spiced tea. _Maybe_ some off-the-books socks if his toes were feeling the need for it. That was about it.

He didn’t consider himself a man of trappings other than rank and uniform, but when Kylo had moved in… things changed.

Hux had _seen_ Kylo’s rooms. They were sparse and barren, even less appealing than his own. They were… the kind of rooms you needed ten minutes, tops, to clear out for the next inhabitant. There were very few things of sentimental value, and nothing that screamed anything but ‘run’.

So there had been no suggestion that the man would be an inveterate _nester_ when given the chance. 

Things just appeared. Fluffy slippers (matching). Fluffy blankets. Big mugs. Neck pillows for long nights working sitting upright. Hux’s - well, _their_ \- rooms turned into a softly furnished paradise, except it wasn’t even excessive. It was… weirdly tasteful, and inkeeping, and all in muted shades that didn’t stand out. The sharp edges were blunted and padded, and that was that.

Hux found he quite liked it. He liked the plushy pile under his toes, and the heavy, reassuring weight of the blankets. He liked the laptrays and the big mugs of hot chocolate with tiny blobs of cream and marshmallows. He liked the spicy cookies Kylo would bring back home, and he liked - more than anything - sitting side by side with him, their knees touching through fleece. A mug each, and watching the cold through the viewscreen. 

It is hypnotic, once you allow yourself to look for more than a few seconds. Once you _look_ , not just let the image track for danger, or hidden aggressors, or risks. The near-constant fall of flakes and the patterns the wildlife left in their wake. A foot, a tail, a swish, a flick. The trees heavy with artificial white coats, fighting not to crumple under the weight. The way it feels cold, even though the room is not, because you can’t see that much snow and not feel a shiver through your very core.

Hux pulls the blanket tighter, and rests his head on Kylo’s shoulder. The small heater makes their feet almost too warm, but it’s nice. He wishes he could fog his breath on the transparisteel and write messages that hide from others’ sight, but the room is too insulated for that. Instead, he finds Kylo’s hand, and is happy.


End file.
